Hannah
Hannah is a character labeled The Quiet Girl on Return to Total Drama Island, and it's sequel, Return to Total Drama Action. Hannah isn't one for talking. Hannah grew up in a noisy house full of bickering and anger. This caused Hannah to withdraw from social activities and essentially become self-isolated. This, however, doesn't bother her one smidge, as Hannah loves the peace that silence brings (and that she so very much longs for in her home). Hannah would use her winnings to travel somewhere where she could enjoy her precious silence forever. Return to Total Drama Island The fourth to arrive on Total Drama Island in Chapter One, Hannah remained completely silent during her introduction and could not look anyone in the eye. She merely scurried away to the other campers who had already arrived. In Chapter Two, Hannah was placed on The Raging Foxes, and once again remained silent. She eventually was eliminated from the challenge when she and 90% of her team fell out of the tree. Luckily, The Raging Foxes won invincibility and she was safe. In Chapter Three, Morgan tells Hannah that her team only won the last challenge because Tristan cheated. She defends Tristan's action, prompting Morgan to say that if their team didn't need to cheat, they'd win again. Hannah is one of the Foxes that attempt to capture the Duck's flag. She is the last Fox remaining when Steven, Francine and Zuma get eliminated from the challenge. She was then forced to face Morgan, who was guarding his team's flag. She managed to sucessfully get the flag, and nearly won her team the challenge, but was stopped by Reese at the last second. The Foxes lost, and she received the first marshmallow of the Ceremony. In Chapter Four, Hannah was sent out with Laura to check up on the Soaring Ducks. Charlie reffered to her as "the Mute". She later returned with Laura, bringing new of the Duck's finished raft. She was safe due to the Foxes winning the challenge. In Chapter Five, Hannah paired with Quinn and Charlie, and was one of the first eliminated from the challenge. The Foxes won invincibility, so she was safe from elimination. In Chapter Six, Hannah, like mnay of the Foxes, was thrown from the Woolly Beaver. The Foxes lost this challenge, and Hannah was safe. In Chapter Seven, Hannah was most likey one of the campers annoyed with Quinn's powertrip, but kept quiet about it. The Foxes lost this challenge as well, and Hannah was safe yet again. In Chapter Eight, Hannah's team was very confident in her throughout the challenge, which happened to be a no talking contest. Hannah proved herself by being the last Fox remaining, but in the end, thanks to Kevin's shoe smacking her in the face, Hannah finally let loose, and lost the challenge. She was uncharacteristically annoyed during the bonfire ceremony, which left her and Tristan in the Bottom Two. In the end, Hannah was eliminated, and yelled various profanities as she sailed away on the Boat of Losers. Return to Total Drama Action Trivia *Hannah was originally a main character, making it as far as sixth place in some early and mid drafts. Category:Female Characters